


think I can feel the breath in your body

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Architect Derek, College Student Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And okay, like Stiles was going to turn down an incredibly attractive stranger offering to buy him coffee. One, free coffee; two, attractive dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think I can feel the breath in your body

**Author's Note:**

> totally took this title from "Heartbeat" by The Fray
> 
> also I realize this is over a thousand words BUT I JUST LOVE IT OKAY I TRIED I COULDN'T CUT IT DOWN I'm ashamed of myself I've failed this challenge partially haven't I

Stiles was not having a good day, okay? His alarm hadn’t woken him up that morning, so he’d almost been late to his first class, and then he’d had to work for five hours in between his first class and his second, and much as he loved work, he did _not_ love getting out of work late and having to _literally run_ to his second class. That class was for an hour and a half, and not something he really enjoyed, and finally, in his third and final class for the day, he’d had to present his project and it wasn’t until he’d gotten there and attempted to pull it up that he realized that he’d forgotten to save his PowerPoint and had had to do the entire presentation from memory and without the aid of visuals.

Add to all this that he now had to get back to his apartment and write a paper that he’d had to put off and was due the next day, _Stiles was not having a good day_.

“Coffee, coffee,” he mumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. Coffee, to help him stay awake through the next few hours, then back to his apartment, where the next few hours would take place. He glanced down at his phone as Scott texted him, and – lucky him, he was going to have the apartment to himself for the next few hours, that would be helpful at least, not having to worry about Scott as a distraction. He turned to where he knew the door to the coffee shop was, putting his hand up to grab the handle, except – the door was already open, and instead he was stumbling into a mass and then his chest started _burning_.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” he hissed out as he jumped back, pulling his shirt away from his body as he realized it was hot liquid, what looked like coffee, soaking into the front of his shirt.

“Shit – I am so sorry,” the mass was saying, and Stiles looked up to see – an extremely hot person. His eyes widened slightly as the man glanced from his shirt to his eyes, expression apologetic.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated, “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded – a large part of the coffee had gotten on him, but luckily, not enough that he was soaked.

“I’m good, thanks, don’t think it burned me too badly.”

“Shit,” the man said, “I’m sorry, again. Let me buy you a new shirt or – or let me buy you your drink.”

“No, no, it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going – ”

“Neither was I,” the man admitted, “Please, let me buy you your drink, I would feel better about it.”

And okay, like Stiles was going to turn down an incredibly attractive stranger offering to buy him coffee. One, free coffee; two, attractive dude.

“Sure,” he said after a moment, “Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure, really,” the man smiled, holding the door open for him. Stiles walked through with a nod, and the man came up right behind him, grabbing a handful of napkins off the counter.

“Here, take these; what can I get for you?”

“Um, just a medium café au lait, please,” he requested, taking the napkins from the man, who looked at him sceptically.

“Sure you don’t want a large?”

Stiles looked up, a little surprised, and smiled in return.

“I do have a huge paper to write. Um, yeah, that would be nice.”

“One large café au lait coming up,” the man nodded, and went up to the counter. Stiles stood off to the side while he ordered, doing his best to dab at the stain forming on the front of his white shirt. He finished what he could just as the drinks were coming up, and threw away the napkins as the man handed his drink to him.

“Um, thanks,” he said, taking it, not sure what the etiquette was here. The man, though, gestured to a table by the windows with raised eyebrows, and Stiles could write his paper later – it wasn’t often that hot strangers asked him to have coffee with them.

“I’m Derek, by the way,” the man said as they sat down, and Stiles took a sip of his coffee before he answered.

“Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

“Not such a nice way to meet me, I don’t think,” Derek smiled, gesturing down to his shirt. Stiles laughed.

“No, no, but it was – it’s okay,” he replied.

“So you’re a student at the university?” Derek asked, and Stiles nodded, leaning forward in his chair a bit.

“In my last year. I’m, uh, planning to graduate next December, double degree in Genetics and Media Studies.”

“Very different subjects,” Derek acknowledged, and Stiles laughed again.

“I had to narrow it down from about ten different things I wanted to major in. I have a wide variety of interests,” he paused, took a drink of his coffee, “What about you?”

“Architect,” Derek answered easily, “My sister and I co-own an office downtown.”

“Lucrative business here in LA?” Stiles asked, and Derek laughed this time. It was a kind of gorgeous sound, Stiles thought.

“Currently working on a big project for some luxury apartments. Plus we designed Megan Fox’s house last year.”

“No shit?” Stiles raised his eyebrows, and Derek nodded, just as Stiles’ phone lit up with a new notification and he caught sight of the time. He sighed.

“I would love to stay and talk more with you, but this paper – ”

“I understand,” Derek put his hand up, “I was in college once too.” He stood as Stiles did, “Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for a new shirt? It was my fault – ”

“It’s fine,” Stiles promised, smiling before he started to say goodbye. Derek spoke up before he could, though.

“How about dinner sometime, then?”

Stiles paused, looking over at Derek curiously.

“You don’t have to – ”

“That was me asking you out,” Derek clarified, and Stiles blushed slightly.

“I would love to, then,” he responded, and Derek pulled out his phone, and Stiles was putting his number in it, and then they were parting ways with a promise of a date later that week.

So, shit, maybe Stiles’ day wasn’t _that_ bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
